Rip Out The Wings Of A Butterfly
by arcade gannon
Summary: AU. Bakura’s being having strange dreams… and when he asks Ryou for help things get stranger. When figures from his dreams appear, Bakura wonders if it’s just dreams he’s having… ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

dont  
_We hide behind the crimson door,  
While the summer is killed by the fall.  
Alive behind the crimson door,  
While the winter sings:  
"Your love will be the death of me"_  
HIM – Behind the Crimson Door

**Title**: (Rip Out The) Wings Of A Butterfly

**Rating**: PG-13/T

**Author**: ParryMorrall

**Summary**: AU. Bakura's being having strange dreams… and when he asks Ryou for help things get stranger. When figures from his dreams appear, Bakura wonders if it's _just_ dreams he's having…

**Pairings**: BR, YY, and maybe a bit of MM.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise I don't own. And some things you _don't_ recognise won't be mine either.

**Authors Notes**: If you've ever played 'Hannah and the Ice Caves' on Neopets – imagine that as the setting for the first part of this chapter.

**Prologue: While the Winter Sings.**

Another loud 'crack' before more shards of ice flew by him. The white haired figure looked to his companion whose staff was glowing before she indicated that they should run. He dived down the hole her magic had made in the ice and raced along the slippery corridor, crashing footsteps behind him indicating that his companion was running with him.

A weightless feeling greeted the pair as the icy ledge stopped and they fell off the edge into the waters below. The ring around Bakura's neck rattled and the spikes pointed the way the pair should go. Although their clothes were heavy, they seemed to weigh nothing as the pair swam rapidly through the water. Turning to look at his companion he noticed her make-up had run but her staff was once again glowing. Magic.

Within minutes they reached the passage the ring was indicating to and ran along it. Running was essential if they were to escape the demons that often chased them. He choked on the cold air as the passage began to slope upwards. Finally, freedom! As they escaped they could hear the… things charging after them. Bakura felt rather than saw the magic in the air as his companion used the last of her magical energy to re-seal the cave. A flash of bright white flew over him and when he could see again he was back in his normal clothes, knelt on the ground. Looking over he noticed his companion was doubled over holding her stomach. Her staff lay on the floor – now that its glow had faded, the green of the staff perfectly matched the green colour of her wings.

He heard himself speak but the words were indistinguishable. She shook her head and straightened herself out, her long black skirt skimming the top of her bare feet and her green corset rising up and down with her breathing. Brushing her hair away from her face she offered a hand to him and pulled him up.

∞

The next thing he saw was his 'companion' as he had dubbed her. Her wings – which looked like ragged butterfly wings – were angled towards the floor as her fingers ran over the keys of a piano like instrument. Her hair was clipped back and she seemed to be singing softly to herself.

He tilted his head – the melody seemed familiar, but without the words he couldn't work out what song it was. Her voice caused goosebumps to rise all over his skin, and he felt his blood run cold. He knew this song… but from where? She turned to look at him and they smiled at each other – harsh brown eyes meeting sparkling jade ones.

The staff lay on top of the large instrument – a faint glow surrounding it. As he stared at it he saw images of the things the pair had done in the past floating along just behind his eyes. He was aware of someone saying his name faintly as he stared but as he narrowed his eyes to get a better look…

…a book was slammed down in front of him. "BAKURA! THE LESSON'S OVER, WE CAN GO!" Sighing Bakura looked up into the eyes of Malik and Marik. They were so alike yet so different. Standing up he noticed his 'look-alike' talking to Yami Atemu and Yugi Mouto. He had an aura of innocence around him – similar to those of Malik and Yugi his aura seemed to be of corruption and darkness – the only others similar to his were those of Marik and Yami.

Swinging his bag onto his shoulder he turned to his two blond companions. He nodded to them and began to walk out of the door, Malik and Marik waiting to talk to ther other three students.

∞

Well there's the prologue… and because you've managed to read this far – here's a bit from Chapter One:

_Bakura felt his legs give out from underneath him. Ryou reached up and touched the light in front of him causing it to flash and disappear. As soon as the light flashed whatever had been holding them back vanished._

"_BAKURA!" Malik yelled, racing over to his friend, who's braced arms kept him from hitting the ground._

Now review and let me know if you want me to continue._  
_


	2. Chapter 2: 001 Help Me Ryou

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear _

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear. _

_I see the angels, _

_I'll lead them to your door. _

_There's no escape now, _

_No mercy no more. _

_No remorse cause I still remember _

_The smile when you tore me apart_

Within Temptation - Angels

**Title**: (Rip Out The) Wings Of A Butterfly

**Rating**: PG-13/T

**Author**: ParryMorrall

**Summary**: AU. Bakura's being having strange dreams and when he asks Ryou for help things get stranger. When figures from his dreams appear, Bakura wonders if it's _just_ dreams he's having

**Pairings**: BR, YY, and maybe a bit of MM.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise I don't own. And some things you _don't_ recognise won't be mine either.

**Notes**: In this chapter – when Bakura has a flashback his name will not appear. The reason for this will become apparent later, and no, I won't tell you his name yet.

**Chapter One: No Escape Now.**

"OW!" Malik yelped as Marik punched him in the arm. Bakura laughed and continued walking. Something inside him flared up, almost dragging him to his knees. From across the yard he heard Ryou stuttering in fright, as Ushio and his gang advanced on him. His harsh brown eyes narrowed as he watched Ryou be pushed backwards, all because he was alone. Yami and Yugi had come over to Malik to ask him something.

"Fuckers" he growled low in his throat before he felt a sharp energy blast run through him. As Ushio raised his hand to hit Ryou there was a large flash – similar to those he had seen in his dream and Ushio's hand connected with the light surrounding Ryou.

"What the?" He was suddenly pulled away from Ryou by the teachers and taken inside. Yami, Yugi, Malik and Marik tired to run towards Ryou and Bakura but something was holding them back. Ryou looked over at Bakura and stepped forward to the band of light surrounding him.

Bakura felt his legs give out from underneath him. Ryou reached up and touched the light in front of him causing it to flash and disappear. As soon as the light flashed whatever had been holding them back vanished.

"BAKURA!" Malik yelled, racing over to his friend, who's braced arms kept him from hitting the ground. Ryou gasped and walked over to Bakura, and grabbed him as his arms gave out. Malik came over and gently helped him turn Bakura over onto his back.

"Is he?" Ryou began softly, but was cut off by Malik shaking his head.

"He's unconscious. Doing whatever he did to protect you must have used up all his energy." Marik came over and the two blonds picked up the unconscious Bakura. Unbeknownst to them a shadow shifted away from the wall, and crept away.

∞

The night was still apart from the two figures, hovering over the treetops. Bakura felt the magic in the air and he turned to his companion whose wings were hidden under a cloak, similar to the one he himself was wearing. He turned to her his harsh brown eyes narrowing.

"Are you sure the light is out here?" he let out a low snarl as she shook her head. He could tell from her silence she was still magically searching for the lights energy.

"Got it." Bakura's silver locks flicked in the wind as he moved his head to look at the female. Her eyes were narrowed as she sighed softly. "Only he's at the palace and you already know who else is there."

"Apart from the prince and his little lover?" He chewed his lip when suddenly an image flashed through his mind. He snarled and looked over at the palace. "They're not are they?" At the female's nod he sighed. "At least they think I'm dead Hey Rheja?" At this Rheja smirked and turned to Bakura.

"Hey  Let's go raise hell at the palace!" With that the two figures leapt through the air towards the palace in the distance.

∞

Ryou sat on the edge of the bed running a cool cloth over Bakura's head. he had been lying in a comatose state for several hours and, between them, the group had decided that if he wasn't awake my morning they would call a doctor. Malik had come in to see if Bakura had moved at all - but in the five minutes he had been standing watching, only Ryou had moved.

Suddenly Bakura's eyes flashed open and he grabbed Ryou's hand gasping "R-Ryou need y-your help" before falling back against the pillow into sleep. Ryou shook his head before standing up and walking to Malik.

"I think it would be best for us to leave him for a while" the blonde nodded his agreement and the pair wandered back into the main room where Yugi and Yami were sat on the floor, Yami seemingly having a conversation with Marik through their eyes.

Ryou walked over to the couch and sat down staring into space. Malik walked over to the window and stared out. Outside he could see the dark alleyways that lined the streets, people trying to avoid them at this time of the year. He closed his eyes as he felt Marik wrap his arms around his waist.

"He'll be okay little one" Marik whispered softly, using a pet name that, as far as the pair knew, came from nowhere. "It's Bakura. He's excellent at surprising people." Malik opened his eyes and glanced back out of the window, missing the look that Yami shot Marik.

∞

Her cloak like coat wrapped around her shoulders, a girl suddenly turned left into an alley. Closing her eyes to block everything else out she tried to sense where she needed to be. Making sure no-one could see her, she made her way to under the window of the room and concentrated. When she was sure her job was done she crept out of the alley, placed her hood over her head and began to walk away.

∞

And there we have chapter 1. Sorry about the delay. Life, school, Christmas and exams all decided to hit me in the face and so - after computers screwing up, losing all the work I did on this (this is the second version. I liked the original better but meh) it's finished. I promise that chapter two will not take as long to write and post.

No snippets of a chapter this time as I haven't planned it yet, but maybe more in chapter two -


End file.
